Onyx Fouchong
|ailments = (Volcanic Areas) (Snowy Areas) |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} Onyx Fouchong is the subspecies of Fouchong, created by BannedLagiacrus. This monster has a unique relationship with Stygian Zinogre. Physiology Onyx Fouchong has many of the same adaptions as Fouchong, though it has a few differences compared to its relative. Compared to Fouchong, Onyx Fouchong's shell is mainly onyx in color with white stripes throughout its body. Its underside glows an intense crimson-orange, while its tail pincers are golden with a slight red shine along with its front pincers. The canopy on the front of its head is noticeably spikier than its cousin. The biggest difference Onyx Fouchong has is its large wings. These wings are usually folded on its back but, will be spread out while Stygian Zinogre is on its back. In Rage Mode, this monster's pincers, both claws and tail, will surge with crimson electricity along with its canopy and wings. Habitat Onyx Fouchong prefer either freezing or volcanic areas, where Stygian Zinogre are known to live in. Onyx Fouchong has been seen in the Lush Gorge, Grumbling Sky Mountains, Heaven's Mount, Frozen Seaway, Tundra, Volcano (3rd), and the Volcanic Hollow. Attacks and Moves Onyx Fouchong shares attacks with Fouchong, though has its own unique attacks and moves as well. Normal Attacks and Moves Flight!: Unlike the Fouchong, Onyx Fouchong has wings that allow it to fly over great distances, despite its huge size. While in the air, Onyx Fouchong can perform a number of attacks, including some that could only be performed by Seltas Queen merged with Seltas. Wing Flaps: It spreads its wings and flaps them two times, knocking hunters beside it back with wind pressure. Sucker Slam: Onyx Fouchong walks forward, as it constantly claps its front pincers together, attempting to bait hunters into attacking it. If hunters attack it, Onyx Fouchong will fly into the air before performing a powerful body slam. This body slam deals sufficient damage in one hit. Wrecking Pincer: While flying in the air, it will stick its tail pincers into the ground, as it pulls out a giant boulder. When the giant boulder is pulled out, Onyx Fouchong will charge forward with its tail dragging the boulder before blasting it forward at hunters. This boulder can easily deal a large amount of damage. Elemental Catapult: Onyx Fouchong will thrust its tail pincers into the ground, pulling out a large boulder, before tossing it over its body. When the boulder is tossed, it'll smash into the ground to deal heavy damage. Unlike its cousin, depending on the environment the boulder can cause either Fireblight or Iceblight. Onyx's Pheromone Spray: Much like Seltas Queen, Fouchong releases a stinky gas from its body though not from under it. Instead its legs will expel a brown gas from them, attracting a variety of different bugs. When its pheromones are expelled, a variety of bugs will swarm around it before it chooses to do one of four attacks: Silkworm Spray, Fatal Swarm, Dragonbugs, and Crystal Tickers. If hunters are hit by the spray, it'll cause Soiled. Silkworm Spray: Small worms will gather around Onyx Fouchong before they begin to breath a thick ring of silk around it. This silk slows down the movement on hunters that walk into it, making it harder to evade attacks, causing Silked. Fatal Swarm: Onyx Fouchong flies into air, where large swarms of hornets gather around it, before it charges twice at a hunter as it leaves behind pheromones. While it does this, the hornets swarm to where all the pheromones were left behind at and sting any foes within their range. The swarm will stay in the fumes for ten seconds, dealing damage every second a hunter is in them, causing Deadly Poison. Onyx Fouchong will land after the second charge before taunting. Dragonbugs: Dragonbugs gather around the double-pronged canopy as lightning surges on it, leading to Fouchong firing the Dragonbugs in a large ball of dark red electricity in front of it like Lightenna. This projectile is powerful and can deal serious damage to hunters in one single hit, especially if a hunter is weak to the Dragon Element. This attack can cause Dragonblight. Crystal Tickers: Out of nowhere, from underground, large fast moving Neopterons called Crystal Tickers will charge at hunters with immense speed in order to release a powerful explosive crystal blast from their abdomen. Up to seven of these Neopterons will run towards hunters and try to shoot a crystal at the hunters. If the crystal hits a hunter, it'll cause Crystallization. Bug Zapper: Onyx Fouchong claps its tail pincers, as a string voltage of dragon appears on them, as it slowly inches forward towards the hunters. Within a few seconds, it swings its tail forward like Astalos, paralyzing a hunter in a single hit while also causing Dragonblight. Buzzing Field: It begins to rattle its wings at a rapid rate, much like Lightenna, before a large electrical field appears around it to deal damage to nearby hunters, causing Dragonblight. Sumo Smashes: Onyx Fouchong lifts up its right legs before smashing them both on the ground, causing rocks to pop up and damage hunters. It'll than do this on its left side to catch hunters off guard. Soiled Clouds: Sprays a cloud of pheromones from legs and flaps wings, sending four clouds of it at hunters. This attack can cause Soiled. Pincer Slams: It will slam both of its front pincers on the ground before rushing forward, while slamming them on the ground, like the HC Shogun Ceanataur. It will finish the attack by jumping forward and trying to crush someone under its weight. Rage Mode Attacks and Moves Stygian Summon: When enough damage is done, Onyx Fouchong will spray a large amount of pheromones from its legs, causing a large swarm of Dragonbugs to fly around the area, as it goes into Rage Mode. This leads to Stygian Zinogre spawning in the area or immediately running to whatever area Onyx Fouchong is in. Once Stygian Zinogre makes into the area, it'll hop on Onyx Fouchong's back and fight together with Onyx Fouchong, much like how Seltas and Seltas Queen fight together. Merge: To merge together, Stygian Zinogre howls at Onyx Fouchong, making it hover at break neck speeds towards Stygian Zinogre. Midway through flight, Stygian Zinogre will hop onto the Onyx Fouchong's back and Onyx Fouchong will end its flight with a crushing charge, dealing damage to hunters. Constantly Being Charge: Unlike Fouchong, Onyx Fouchong doesn't exactly help Stygian Zinogre charge up faster. Instead the Dragonbugs constantly surround Stygian Zinogre as it fights with Onyx Fouchong, helping it charge faster. Justice Rains From Above!: As Stygian Zinogre on seats on top of its back, Onyx Fouchong flies in the air as a large swarm of Dragonbugs gather around its canopy. With little time, Onyx Fouchong flies backwards before unleashing a barrage of Dragonbugs on to enemies from above, while turning slowly. These Dragonbugs home on hunters before landing onto the ground so, hunters have to be careful. After the barrage, Stygian Zinogre jumps down and performs its Tornado Tail Flip for extra damage. This attack can cause Dragonblight. Backwards Flight Blast: Much like Rathalos, Onyx Fouchong will occasionally breath a projectile backwards to take flight, causing Dragonblight. It Is High Noon!: Stygian Zinogre gives a soft howl to Onyx Fouchong, as it climbs off and walks sideways, giving a random hunter an intense stare. As it stares at the hunter, Dragonbugs gather around its body to help it charge faster before Stygian Zinogre charges the hunter and jumps behind the hunter. All of a sudden, Onyx Fouchong fires two large unexpected projectiles in two different directions at the hunter, as Stygian Zinogre jumps into those directions. Stygian Zinogre attempts to confuse the hunter by jumping behind them and where the projectiles are going, in order to either gain an easy full charge or to deal heavy damage to hunters. This attack can cause Dragonblight. Flying Stygian: While flying, Onyx Fouchong may perform this attack. Onyx Fouchong puts its tail pincers on Stygian Zinogre's back before its tail accumulates a large amount of energy. Like the Desert Seltas, Onyx Fouchong blasts the Stygian Zinogre at hunters, leaving behind a powerful explosion of electricity. After the blast, Stygian Zinogre howls into the air and the bug picks up its friend. This attack can cause Dragonblight. Breakdancing Pad: Like Howling Zinogre, Stygian Zinogre will shake some Dragonbugs off its body, making a large sphere around it and Onyx Fouchong, before jumping into the air three times. Each time it jumps, the sphere will shock nearby hunters with little warning and damage them with ease. After the third jump, Onyx Fouchong flies into the air and slams down its body, making rocks pop out from the ground. This attack can cause Dragonblight. Shock Traps: It spreads the wings out in a Teostra like manner, as small golden bugs gather around forming small spheres. It'll proceed to clap its tail pincers, making the small spheres shock foes that walk in them. These shocks aren't as powerful as Thunderbugs but, is enough to paralyze them. These bug spheres stay in the area for five seconds. Send Everyone!: It rarely performs this attack. Onyx Fouchong sprays its pheromones more than usual, leading to all the bugs gathering around it and performing everything with its previous summoning attacks. This attack can cause Deadly Poison, Soiled, Silked, Paralysis, Dragonblight, and Crystallization. Flying Summoner: Onyx Fouchong will begin to fly while Stygian Zinogre is on its back, as the Zinogre begins to summon red lightning bolts around the area to damage hunters, before unleashing a larger than usual burst of lightning to damage hunters around Fouchong. This attack can cause Dragonblight. Armor Blademaster Set *Fire -20 *Water -25 *Ice -30 *Thunder +85 *Dragon +95 Skills: Dragon Attack +3, Wellness, and Spirit's Whim. Gunner Set *Fire -15 *Water -20 *Ice -25 *Thunder +90 *Dragon +100 Skills: Dragon Attack +3, Wellness, and Spirit's Whim. Notes *Unlike Fouchong, Onyx Fouchong is only fought in G-Rank and higher ranks. *The idea to give this monster wings came from the scrapped Supremacy Seltas Queen. *Onyx Fouchong is known for its harsher appearance. Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Silked Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:Deadly Poison Monster Category:Crystallization Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus